fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Ash
To see the full episode list, see Pokémon Ash & Dust Anime Episode List To view Episode 1 see Pokémon Ash & Dust Anime - Episode 1: Making a Wild Entrance! Plot Lifting off from where Episode 1 ended, the episode starts with a quick recap of the previous episode in which Ash arrived in the Zenia Region and met Lima but when they went up to Professor Baobab’s Laboratory, an unexpected forest fire started at the hands of the Flazards and Graptors. But suddenly, when our heroes were surrounded and all hope seemed lost, a bright light in the sky appeared from the sun. This catches the attention of Team Rocket in their treetop as well as a young trainer with white hair. Professor Baobab then wonders “could it be?” as does his assistants. “A Pokémon?” Ash wonders. All of the Flazards and Graptors become distracted by this and look up to the sky. The vague image of the creature in the sun then raises its wings and in a quick charge, lets out a huge blast of energy which puts out all the fire in the jungle as well as scaring away all of the Flazards and Graptors. Not only that, but the blast also Team Rocket flying and thus they have a blast off. However Professor Baobab then stares at the sky wondering if the vague image he saw in the sun was what he thought it was. However, Lima who is holding a week Shrubud in her arms quickly panics worrying that it could be badly hurt. So, everyone runs inside of the lab and gets Shrubud as well as the other 2 starters (who seem fine other than a scratch or two). Lima watches over Shrubud as its recovering in its cylinder and thinks back to how it protected her from the Flazards and Graptors and thanks it for doing so. Professor Baobab then says that they’re lucky more damage wasn’t taken but is still puzzled over the bright light that saved them. Ash asks about what it could have been in which Baobab explains that it could have been one of the Zenia Legendaries: Araloughz, but has doubt saying that he thought their powers had been sealed away somehow. One of Baobab’s assistants then tells Ash and Lima that they should wait in the main room while they finish sorting things out and so Ash and Lima go into the other room. Lima bows her head feeling guilty that the Shrubud hurt itself to save her. But Ash then gives Lima some sympathy saying that he saw the way Lima protected Shrubud from the Flazards and Graptors in the same way and that it takes great courage to do something like that. Lima then smiles confident that Shrubud will recover. Abruptly, a young boy with white hair then walks into the laboratory looking around at the state of the place wondering what went on. Baobab then notices him and tells him that there was a bit of an “incident” but it’s all good now. Baobab then assumes that he must be another new trainer here for his starter Pokémon. The boy introduces himself as Zayne. Baobab tells him that he’s just in time since all of the starters, including Shrubud, have now made a complete recovery! Lima then gets excited and so Shrubud, Volava and Aquina all walk into the room good as new. Shrubud also seems especially happy to see Lima. Baobab then asks which Pokémon Lima and Zayne want to pick. Ash kneels down saying that it must be a hard choice since they all seem pretty awesome to him. Zayne grins saying that he already made up his mind before he got to the lab: he then chooses Volava. Volava then folds its arms showing off at the other 2 starters in which Aquina appears devastated. Baobab then turns to Lima asking what her choice will be. Lima smiles having no choice but to choose Shrubud since they both helped each other out during the attack. Shrubud jumps with joy and leaps into Lima’s arms. This devastates Aquina even more since it didn’t get picked at all although Baobab tries to cheer it up saying that other trainers will be there later, although this doesn’t quite satisfy Aquina who takes a good looks at Ash and Pikachu. Zayne then looks at Ash’s Pikachu saying that it looks strong asks if he wants a battle. Ash agrees and so Professor Baobab says that they can use his battle field in one of the other rooms (which is a indoor garden of sorts). Lima also sits down on the side of the battlefield with Shrubud saying that she’ll route for Ash. One of Baobab’s assistants is the judge and so the battle begins. Zayne starts out by telling Volava to use ember. Pikachu then dodges it and Ash tells him to use Quick Attack. Volava however, intercepts it with another ember and then uses tackle which Pikachu isn’t quick enough to dodge. Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt which does quite some damage to Volava. Zayne tells Volava to stay strong and use Ember again. Pikachu then dodges it with a Quick Attack and quickly rushes at Volava but then, Zayne tells Volava to jump up in the air which confuses Pikachu causing him to stop. “Now dive from above!” Zayne yells in which Volava unexpectedly dive bombs into Pikachu in which the flame on Volava’s head causes quite some damage. However, Pikachu is still standing so Ash tells him to use Thunderbolt once again but Volava quickly uses tackle before he can finish charging it up due to the flames in Volava’s claws, it calls for even more damage. Pikachu seems weak but still manages to stand up but before Ash can do anything, Volava quickly uses one last Tackle finally causing Pikachu to faint. The judge then announces Zayne as the winner in Volava folds his arms proud of his victory. Ash sighs at his loss but congratulates Zayne on winning his first ever battle. Zayne thanks him and explains that the whole reason he picked Volava was due to his special ability: Heat Increase, meaning that even Normal Type attacks can have a fiery effect to them. Zayne then says that he’s setting off now to the first gym and so he leaves the laboratory after receiving his gear from Professor Baobab. Lima then talks about Ash’s battle about how intense it was and that it really got her thinking about what she might do on her journey. Baobab then asks if Lima and Ash would like him to get them their stuff in which they agree. Baobab searches the shelves not remembering where any of his stuff is and finds some Pokéballs. However, he then shakes it, unsure on whether it’s empty or not when suddenly, a huge Nidoking comes out in which everyone panics. Baobab quickly returns it and continues searching until he finally finds the correct tray with all the starting gear for Ash and Lima on it: Pokedex, Pokeballs, and a badge case for Ash. Baobab also explains that Ash will have to register for the Pokemon League at the nearest Pokémon Centre which is in Gusandra City. This pleases Lima since it’s where her dad owns the gym. Ash then gives his new Pokedex a scan on Shrubud and with everything ready, Ash and Lima decide to travel through the rest of jungle together rather than travelling alone. Professor Baobab and his assistants then wish them luck on their journeys and so Ash and Lima set off on their new adventure. But meanwhile, Zayne is travelling in the jungle and then thinks back to the strange bright light that came from the sun earlier and says “I must know more about it...” To View Episode 3 see Pokémon Ash & Dust Anime - Episode 3: Going Shamanuts! Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Ash & Dust Anime Episode List Category:Pokémon Ash & Dust Versions/Pokédex Category:Pokémon Ash & Dust Anime - Episode 2: New Rivals for a New Region Category:Pokémon Ash & Dust Anime - Episode 2: New Rivals for a New Region! Category:Pokémon TV Shows